Cabinfic
by Xellina-san
Summary: Zelgadis saves Xellos's life, then has to deal with conflicting feelings. Rated R for language, adult themes, hints of violence, and some lime. yaoi


Cabinfic (yaoi)  
  
  
Ch. 1  
Zelgadis pounded through the woods, his feet squelching tiredly against the wet ground with each step, as the rain soaked him. He could feel Xellos's dark blood soaking through his shirt; the priest himself was slung over Zelgadis's back, out cold. Zelgadis gritted his teeth, not believing what he'd just done. . . .  
  
-A whole pack of monsters this time. They were learning the lesson of Lina Inverse, slowly but surely. Lina and her friends had fought them, and when the battle had turned against them, she had, as usual, given the order to run. Zel had found himself surrounded, and separated from the others. He'd thought he was dead for sure when there had been a burst of red light. Zel had blacked out for a few moments, and when he'd come to, he'd found Xellos lying there, badly hurt somehow, and the enemy was regrouping. Without knowing why he did so, Zelgadis had picked up Xellos, and run. Where Lina and the others were, he didn't know-  
  
. . . Zelgadis spied a cabin up ahead. Sighing with relief, he headed towards it. It looked like it had been deserted for some time, but at least it had four walls and a roof. It would do. He kicked open the door and entered, looking around.  
The bed had fallen apart, but there were a table, a fireplace, and a pile of moth-eaten blankets in one corner. Zel kicked the door shut behind him. Setting Xellos down, he went and peered into the fireplace; ah, good, the flue was clear. Beginning to shiver, Zelgadis looked around again. Spying a pile of logs in another corner, he was able to start a fire by using a knife to strike sparks off his stone skin. Zel took off his cloak and rummaged around in it until he found some food, which he placed over the fire to cook. Then he remembered Xellos.  
Zel turned around. The priest was still lying as Zelgadis had dropped him, but even from where he was, the chimera could see that the Mazoku was beginning to shiver violently. With a muttered curse, Zelgadis dragged the Mazoku over closer to the fire. He stripped off Xellos's cloak and shoes, then squeezed Xellos's wrist mercilessly, stone fingers digging into flesh and tendons until the priest made a little noise of pain and finally dropped his staff. Zel kicked the staff out of the way, peeled off Xellos's gloves, then grabbed his collar.  
"Sit up, damn you!" he growled. The Mazoku stirred, and tried to obey, but he was barely able to help as Zelgadis got his bloody shirt off. Zel hissed in surprise at the severity of Xellos's wounds. Most of the monster's stomach and chest were taken up by a series of deep gashes. A few of the outermost ones had closed, but there were still several that looked more than bad enough to kill any human being almost instantly, and at least one wound had gone all the way through the monster, because there was blood on the back of his shirt as well. Xellos's entire shirt front was soaked with blood by now, and Zel bit his lip, wondering how much the Mazoku could afford to lose. Xellos fell back down, losing consciousness again. Zelgadis looked at the Mazoku with hate-filled eyes. "I cannot believe I am helping you, you bastard!" he hissed, rolling up his sleeves and starting a healing spell.  
  
It took a long time and a lot of effort to get Xellos's Mazoku flesh to accept the healing spell, but at last Zel got the trick of it, and the Mazoku's flesh knit. Xellos whimpered once, sort of a strangled scream, and struggled fitfully, as though the spell hurt him, but he didn't wake, and Zel controlled him easily enough. When he was finally finished, Zel draped one of the coarse blankets over the priest, his own head swimming from the effort of the spell, and turned away.  
For a long time thereafter, the only sounds in the cabin came from the crackling of the fire and Xellos's harsh breaths. Zelgadis finished his meal, then sat, tapping the knife blade idly against his teeth. Right behind him, his greatest enemy besides Rezo lay helpless, totally in his power. He had repaid his debt already, a life for a life. He could slit Xellos's throat right now, throw his staff into the fire, and rid the world of the Mazoku once and for all. In the condition the monster was in, that would very likely be enough to kill him. The idea was tempting. Very, very tempting. In fact, Zelgadis went so far as to actually press the blade of the knife up against Xellos's throat, pulling the Trickster's head back by the hair.  
Xellos whimpered softly again, but didn't move. He was, Zelgadis realized, totally and completely helpless, for perhaps the first time in his life. That thought was what stopped him. Slowly, Zel removed the blade of the knife from Xellos's throat. "I'll wait till you're strong enough to make a fairer fight of it," he growled at the Mazoku, "and then I'll kill you." He sheathed the knife and turned away again.  
After another time, his sensitive hearing caught a change in Xellos's breathing; the Mazoku was awake. Zel looked over; Xellos's face was very pale, his breathing labored, but he was awake, his strange eyes open, though clouded by pain. Xellos's hand moved beneath the blanket as he felt at his chest, and Zel saw a look of surprised relief cross the other man's face for a moment. The monster stared at Zelgadis, then whispered, "Thanks."  
Zel glared coldly at him. "Don't thank me. I was merely repaying a debt. I completely intend to kill you."  
Wheeze. Wheeze. "Seems like . . . an awful lot of . . . trouble to go through . . . just to kill someone . . . Zelgadis," the priest gasped out.  
Zel's lip curled in a sneer. "I wouldn't kill even you while you're helpless, Xellos."  
A faint smile. "Ah. I see." Xellos turned his head away again, and quickly lapsed back into unconsciousness. Zelgadis ignored him, threw some more wood onto the fire, and went to sleep.  
He was awakened in the middle of the night by some sound. Throwing another bit of wood on the fire, he looked around, and frowned to discover that Xellos was not improving. The Mazoku was now obviously feverish, shivering and sweating by turns, his chest heaving as he gasped for air. He'd kicked off his blankets somehow, and his pallor had increased. Zelgadis cursed. He helped the demon sit up, which seemed to help his breathing some. Weak as a kitten, Xellos slumped back against Zelgadis, eyes squeezed shut, purple hair and pale skin damp with sweat. Even through his clothes, Zel could feel the burning of the monster's fever. Before he really realized what he was doing, Zelgadis reached up and smoothed back Xellos's sweaty hair, then wondered why he had.  
Xellos shook his head and seemed to come a little bit awake. Zelgadis reached over and got his water bottle. "Do you want a drink, Xellos?" he asked, wondering just how in the world one was supposed to treat a sick monster. Xellos nodded his head, so Zel put the canteen to the Mazoku's lips. Xellos drank greedily. Zelgadis then tried to offer the monster some of his own leftover stew, but at this, Xellos coughed and turned his head away, whispering something. "What?" Zelgadis asked, frowning.  
  
Xellos tried again. "Not stew . . ." he whispered. "Need . . ." his voice trailed off again. Zel leaned a little closer. "What? Xellos, need what?" If Xellos didn't live through the night, so much for vengeance, and he'd carried the stupid Trickster an awful long way for nothing!  
Xellos took a deep breath. "Blood," he whispered. "To . . . heal."  
With a snort, Zelgadis pushed the priest away. "Tough luck, Xellos," he snapped, then turned away, and listened to the Mazoku fight for air.  
  
  
After about five minutes. . . .  
"Ah, hell," snarled Zelgadis. Picking up his ill-used knife again, he stabbed himself viciously in the wrist, sucking in his breath at the pain. A chunk of stone flew away. He stabbed himself several more times, blunting the knife, before he finally cut through his stone skin. Of course, then he cut deeper than he'd intended to, and more blood flowed than he'd originally planned on. "Oops," he muttered. "Oh well." Holding up his arm, he reached over and shook Xellos's shoulder. "Xellos. Wake up," he commanded, putting the Mazoku's head in his lap so he wouldn't choke.  
Xellos stirred, and his eyes flew open in shock as Zelgadis pressed the cut to his lips, letting the blood run into his mouth. "Don't waste my time," Zel growled at the monster. "Just drink it." It gave him a funny feeling, to have Xellos's mouth pressed against his wrist like that. A funny, strained sort of feeling. Xellos tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and drank.  
He permitted Xellos to drink until the cut closed, which didn't take long, then, pushing Xellos off his lap, he turned away and tried to go back to sleep.  
He was not successful. Zelgadis remained oddly aware of Xellos, particularly when the monster, whose breathing had improved, thankfully, started babbling and thrashing about in his fever. Zel rolled his eyes. "You know, you're almost more trouble than you're worth," he told the Mazoku, "even for revenge." Zelgadis's voice and touch seemed to calm Xellos for some reason, but as soon as he tried to go back to sleep, it started up again. Eventually, Zelgadis was forced to wrap his arms around the Mazoku to restrain him. Again, Xellos calmed instantly at his touch, and lapsed back into an uneasy slumber, and Zelgadis, propping himself against a wall, with a feverish monster in his lap, tried to do the same.  
  
  
  
Ch. 2  
Zelgadis awoke the next morning to find sunlight streaming into the cabin through a dirty window. The fire had died during the night, but at least it seemed that the weather had cleared. He turned his head, then froze in surprise as he realized that he was still clutching Xellos to him. Zelgadis blushed, and got that funny feeling again, that funny, excited feeling, as the feel of skin under his hands reminded him that he'd had to strip off much of Xellos's wet and bloodstained clothing the night before. He ignored the feeling; no way he would ever feel like that about, about Xellos. Zelgadis accepted that he was bi, though it had taken years to come to terms with it, but . . . no, not Xellos. He felt the old, familiar hatred rise up in him, quashing the other feeling. No way. . . .  
  
Speaking of which, it seemed Xellos's fever had gone down sometime during the latter part of the night; he was still a good deal warmer than any human ought to be, but at least he wasn't burning, as he had been, and Zelgadis suspected that the Mazoku might just have a higher body temperature than a human anyway. Xellos was still very pale, but his breathing was better, and he didn't look quite so bad. Absently, Zelgadis stroked the smooth skin. Yes, the removal of the giant gashes in Xellos's stomach and chest was definitely an improvement, he thought, then blushed again and pushed the still-sleeping monster away as he realized what he was doing. Xellos groaned and came awake. He smiled slightly, just a twitch, when he saw Zelgadis leaning over him. "Why, hello there, Zel-kun," he murmured, voice still very weak. "Going to kill me now?"  
Zelgadis growled. "Don't call me that. And no, I'm not going to kill you . . . just yet. I still intend to, don't worry."  
Another twitch of a smile. "Worry? How could I worry with such a wonderful nursemaid as you to look after me, Zelgadis?"  
Zelgadis resisted the urge to hit the annoying priest. "I liked you better when you were unconscious," he snapped, and got up to go restart the fire.  
From behind, he heard Xellos drag himself upright, stagger a few steps in the direction of the door, then collapse. The Mazoku cursed quietly. Zelgadis turned back around. "What do you need?" he asked. Xellos told him, and Zelgadis blushed to the tips of his ears. "Oh, Lord, are you serious? I thought Mazoku didn't do that!"   
Xellos nodded. "Not usually, but . . ." he shrugged. "All the water, you see."  
With a heartfelt groan, Zelgadis went over and hauled Xellos to his feet. Xellos giggled. "A lot of trouble to go through for revenge, Zel-kun," the taller man whispered in Zelgadis's ear, draping his arm around the chimera. Zel felt his face flush again. "Shut up and walk," he snarled. "Or I will drop you."  
A faint smile. "I don't enjoy this either, Zel-kun."  
Together, they managed to get to the doorway. "Quit calling me that," Zelgadis muttered. "You're the last person on this world who has the right to call me that, okay? -Can you stand on your own?"  
Xellos hesitated, his face taut with strain, then shook his head, though it obviously cost his pride a lot to do so. "I don't think so," he whispered. Zelgadis groaned again, loudly, and remained where he was, supporting the monster. Then he turned his head away, squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and hummed loudly, his face burning with the heat of a blush, while Xellos relieved himself.  
The monster pulled his pants back up. "Ah, that's much better!" he sighed, and then promptly blacked out again. Cursing, Zelgadis had to drag him back indoors. "Stupid . . . Mazoku!" he snarled, slapping Xellos across the face a few times to wake him up again. When that didn't work, Zelgadis wrapped him back up in a blanket and went outside to see if he could get his bearings back, and maybe get something to eat as well.  
  
By afternoon, Xellos seemed to have regained a lot of his strength. He attempted to reclaim his staff, but Zelgadis just rolled his eyes and wrenched it away again without any trouble at all. After a few minutes of pouting, Xellos got over it, examined the healing job Zel had done, professed he'd seen better, then wondered loudly what had happened to his shirt. Zelgadis sipped at the cup of coffee he'd been nursing for the last hour that the priest had been awake. "You bled all over it, and I'm not cleaning it for you," he replied. The priest's shirt, now stiff with dried blood, was still lying in the corner where Zel had thrown it the night before.  
  
Xellos pouted. "Hmph. Oh well, I'll do without. You know, I still say this is an awful lot of trouble to go through, saving me just to kill me yourself. You could have just left me there; I assure you, the job would have been taken care of." For a moment, a shadow passed over the older man's face.  
Sip. "I'd rather do it myself." For the third time that day, Zelgadis had to tear his eyes away from Xellos. He kept remembering the monster, lying trusting and helpless in his arms the night before.  
Xellos sighed. "Ah, of course." For a moment, as the priest looked down, hugging his knees to his chest, the careful masks slipped, and Zelgadis saw something different in his eyes, a dark well of loneliness that resonated with the one within the chimera himself. Zel bit his lip, then the moment was gone, all the barriers back up.  
There was silence for a time, then, "I don't particularly want to die, Zel-kun," Xellos said softly.  
Another sip. "Tough luck, Xellos." He ignored the "Zel-kun" thing this time.  
". . . You're a fanatic, you know that, Zelgadis?" Xellos said, this time with a hint of real irritation in his voice.  
"No-one asked you."  
Another sigh. "Of course not." Xellos put his head in his arms, and relaxed. Or at least, it looked like he was relaxing. The tight set of his shoulders, however, said otherwise.  
Zelgadis finished off his coffee. "What's wrong, Xellos?" he asked, not quite sure why he cared.  
"Nothing."  
"Bullshit."  
"Bite me!"   
"No thanks, you'd enjoy it too much." Zel got up and toed Xellos lightly. "Come on, what's up?"  
Xellos looked up, his face unreadable. "Other than that I saved your sorry life, don't ask me why, and you want to kill me for it?"  
"Other than that, yes."  
Xellos shrugged. "I'm hungry, that's all."  
Zelgadis rolled his eyes and groaned. "What, pissing me off all afternoon not doing it for you today?"  
No answer. Zel sighed. "You want blood again, don't you?"  
"Animal will be just fine, but yes, that would be nice." Xellos's voice was almost a whisper.  
"I didn't know you were a vampire, too, Xellos," Zelgadis said, almost teasing.  
No answer. Zel sighed again. "Oh, fine. You know what, there is no way I'm actually going to go out hunting something for you, Xellos."  
"You don't have to do anything at all!" he snapped back. "You intend to kill me, remember? Just what the fuck is the point, Zelgadis?" He stopped, seeming surprised by his own fury.  
Zel blinked, startled by this unexpected anger from the normally cheery Trickster Priest. "The point is that I want it to be a fair fight, Xellos," he explained patiently. "This is the best opportunity I'll ever get. Just deal with it."  
  
The Mazoku looked at him with bleak eyes. "'Just deal with it'," he mimicked. "Great advice from the King of Issues himself, Zelgadis the chimera," Xellos growled. Zelgadis almost hit him for that one, then satisfied himself by stomping away and returning with his newly re-sharpened knife (one of the few convenient things, he noted wryly, about having stone skin was that you never lacked for a ready-made knife honer. He'd sharpened this one on one of his ears this morning). Xellos watched without real interest. "Change your mind and decide to do it now?" he asked cynically. "That alone might not kill me, but it'll certainly be worth a try!" He sounded almost manically cheerful about it.  
Zelgadis ignored him, and jammed the knife into the crack left in his rocky skin last night, and pried the cut back open. "Here," he said, as the blood began to flow. Stubbornly, Xellos turned away. "Leave me alone," he said in a strange voice.  
Zel's eyes narrowed. "Don't waste my time, Xellos," he repeated. Reluctantly, almost as though fighting himself, Xellos took Zel's wrist in his hands, but drank eagerly, a strange, almost yearning expression on his face. When the cut closed up again, he licked the rest of the blood from Zel's arm, while Zelgadis stiffened in surprise, but did not pull away. That strange, strained feeling was back again; it wasn't really a bad feeling, per se, but it made Zel uneasy all the same. It was kind of a fluttering in the pit of his stomach . . . and a bit lower, too, the kind he got when he was around someone he was attracted to. But . . . he couldn't feel that way about Xellos, could he? It just didn't make sense! But there was no mistaking that feeling. He shook his head violently and pulled his arm away. "Hopefully by tomorrow you'll be strong enough to fight me," he said, trying to steer his own thoughts back to the only matter which should be important: vengeance. Xellos's lips curved in a slight, bitter smile. "Kiss Lina-chan for me."  
"I doubt she'll appreciate it."  
Another smile. "Quite right. But even so . . ." The rest of the afternoon passed in silence.  
  
  
  
  
As the evening shadows lengthened, Zelgadis watched Xellos out of the corner of his eye, trying not to, yet drawn back again and again. The Mazoku was lying on his back, asleep again, one hand resting on his stomach, the other by his side. Clad only in his pants, the priest really did have a beautiful body. Zelgadis bit his lip and drummed his fingers on his thigh, resisting a growing urge to go over there and . . . and . . . . He shook his head again. As night fell, the monster's temperature began to rise again, and he began losing the strength he'd regained during the day. When Zelgadis woke him up to see if he wanted a drink, he had to help the monster sit up. When Xellos was finally finished drinking, Zel shook the canteen, estimating how much was left, then shrugged. Xellos lay back again. "Thank you," he muttered. "The executioner treats his condemned well," he mumbled sarcastically.  
Zelgadis put his hand on the Mazoku's forehead, and frowned. "You've got a fever again," he said. "That probably means you'll be thrashing around all night again." Once again, he absently stroked Xellos's hair away from his forehead. Xellos smiled slightly and opened his eyes.   
"Sorry," the priest said, not sounding it at all. Zelgadis stroked Xellos's hair for another moment, then realized what he was doing and abruptly pulled his hand away, blushing, and railing at himself silently. "Get some sleep," he instructed, turning away to see to his own meager dinner. When he looked back again, the Mazoku was asleep once more.  
  
Sure enough, as the darkness thickened around the cabin once more, Xellos's sleep grew restless. Zelgadis, listening, thought he heard his own name, interspersed with that of some of his companions, and mixed in with snatches of words in some language Zelgadis had never heard before. Once again, Zel's touch seemed to calm the monster, but as soon as Zel moved away from Xellos, the Mazoku grew restless again. Around midnight, giving in, Zelgadis woke Xellos up to give him another drink, then leaned against the wall in the corner once more, pulling the monster over to lie against him. Xellos's eyes snapped open, and he raised his head. "Zel-kun, what . . . ?" he gasped, eyes wide.  
"If this is what it takes to keep you calm enough so that I can sleep, so be it," growled Zelgadis, wishing he could shake that damned feeling. It was getting stronger, and he was starting to enjoy it. He gritted his teeth and willed his heart to stop pounding. Sleepily, Xellos nodded an acceptance of that explanation, then smiled, drew Zelgadis's arms around him and promptly dropped back into slumber, leaning his head on the startled chimera's chest.  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 3  
The next morning, Zelgadis was just beginning to wake when he felt Xellos's weight shift off of him, then the Trickster's voice said harshly, "Don't move, Zelgadis!"  
Zelgadis opened his eyes, and froze in fear to find the tip of his own dagger no more than a single inch away from his left eye. He gasped.  
Xellos held the dagger, eyes open, face set in grim lines of determination. The point of the knife wavered slightly as Xellos's hand shook, but that was the only indication he gave of weakness.  
"I see you're getting your strength back," Zelgadis remarked, fighting to keep the fear he felt out of his voice. "It's certainly about time. But you still can't do much, can you? I think you'd fall over if I sneezed."  
"I'm still strong enough to kill you," Xellos hissed, eyes open and angry.  
Once again, Zelgadis forced himself not to show his fear, although he could feel cold sweat tricking down his back, and he knew the Mazoku could sense it anyway. "So what's stopping you?"  
A bitter, twisted smile. "Sore wa himitsu desu!"  
"Oh yeah? And what would that himitsu be?"  
"Swear you won't kill me."  
"What??"  
The knife hovered closer, and Xellos's eyes narrowed dangerously. Zelgadis had seen that look in the Trickster's eyes before, usually right before he struck to kill. "Swear that while we're here, you'll do me no harm, Zelgadis!" the Mazoku hissed.  
Zel hesitated. Xellos drew the knife back, as though to plunge it into Zelgadis's eye. "I swear!" the chimera yelped.  
The tension drained out of Xellos's face, the killing look abruptly gone. He sighed, and his arm sagged, the knife dropping from his fingers. Shaking with the effort it had taken him to hold Zelgadis down for so long, he grinned his familiar grin. "Good," he gasped, "because I was bluffing anyway." He placed his hands on the sides of Zelgadis's face, leaned down, and kissed the chimera, full on the mouth.  
  
Zel's world exploded in a burst of pleasure. For a moment he lay still, nothing existing except for the kiss, then he scrambled to his feet, angrily, throwing the Mazoku away from him with all the strength he could muster. Xellos slammed into the wall, and doubled over, laughing.  
"Just what the hell's so funny?!" Zelgadis demanded, his face burning, his heart still pounding. He wiped his mouth.  
Xellos kept laughing. Angrily, Zel strode over and put his hands on the monster's shoulders, slamming the priest back against the wall. "What's so funny?!!"  
Xellos raised his head, and though he continued to laugh, Zelgadis could now see that the monster's face was twisted with pain. Zel's anger evaporated in an instant, but he was too caught up to find it strange. "Xellos, what's wrong?" he asked in sudden concern.  
Xellos's laughter ceased as abruptly as it had started. He drew a deep breath, then instead of answering, darted forward and kissed Zelgadis again. Once again, Zel was startled at how strongly his body reacted, but this time, he didn't try to fight it. Instead he gasped, and pressed the Trickster closer, returning the kiss, hungry for more. Xellos closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. Zelgadis let the world slide easily away, immersing himself in the kiss, his hands dropping down to clasp Xellos about the waist. The priest made a hungry sound, as Zel traced every curve of the Trickster's mouth with his tongue. He fell to the floor, then, bringing Xellos down with him, and as Xellos's hands reached for his shirt, he slipped into the Mazoku's arms as easily as drowning.   
  
[*author's note: for full, lemon version of ensuing scene, see "Cabinfic Expanded"*]  
  
  
When Zelgadis woke up again, shaking off the pleasant lethargy that had enveloped him, it was drawing on towards evening. Wonderingly, he reached out one hand and traced the fine curve of his lover's cheek. In his sleep, Xellos stirred and smiled faintly. Zelgadis ran his thumb gently over the priest's lips. Strange, that a form so beautiful could hide a soul so dark. Zelgadis's hands remembered well every curve and hollow of the Trickster's form, from when they'd. . . .  
Zelgadis pulled his hand away, then reached out again, this time to stroke Xellos's hand. The old hatred was rising up again, and yet. . . . Zelgadis's mouth twisted bitterly. "How can I possibly hate you," he whispered to the sleeping Mazoku, "and yet still need you so much??"  
No reply, save for Xellos's deep, even breathing. Growling, Zelgadis straddled the Mazoku, taking him by the shoulders and slamming him down several times, beating the man's head on the floor. "Why?? Damn you, monster, answer me!!!"  
Xellos gasped and woke up. "Zel-kun, stop, please!" Xellos pleaded, as Zelgadis's beating threatened his already fragile consciousness. Zel stopped, letting go of the demon's shoulders. Xellos slumped back, wincing. "What's wrong, Zel-kun?" he asked, sounding honestly concerned. Zelgadis couldn't answer. Instead, he groaned and lay back down, facing away from the Trickster, fighting back tears.  
With soft touches and gentle words, Xellos eventually got Zelgadis to roll onto his back, then he leaned down and kissed the smaller man softly, yet insistently. Reluctantly, almost as though unable to help himself, Zelgadis began to respond.   
"What's wrong, Zel-kun?" Xellos asked, in between kisses. "Really?"  
Zelgadis had to blink away tears again. "I don't understand this," he confessed. "I'm supposed to hate you, but . . . I need you so much! I don't want to-"  
  
Xellos hushed him gently. "Ssh, ssh, Zel-kun, don't think too much. Just kiss me." Zel closed his eyes again, and did as he was told. Kisses soon led to caresses, of course, which led in turn to other pastimes and even more new discoveries about each other, and soon the pair was asleep in each other's arms once more.  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 4  
  
"Well, well, isn't this sweet?" purred an unfamiliar female voice.  
Zelgadis stirred as a brush of fabric and a whiff of perfume floated by his face. "I see my little Xello-chan finally got what he's been after all these years," the female said in an amused tone of voice.  
With a gasp, Zelgadis woke up to morning sunlight, unconsciously tightening his arms around Xellos, who was still out, having been so tired after their second, probably ill-advised bout of lovemaking that he'd promptly passed out and hadn't woken since. Even though Zelgadis had gotten up several times during the evening and the night, Xellos had barely stirred. Clearing his eyes of sleep, Zelgadis looked up to find a highly amused woman, one with dark golden hair, jangling bracelets, and a cigarette in one hand, looking down at him. "Well, well," she purred, seeing he was awake. "You must be Zelgadis the chimera."  
Zelgadis nodded cautiously. "And you are . . .?" he inquired, suspecting he already knew the answer.  
The woman's strange, feral eyes crinkled up at the corners as she smiled, and Zelgadis suddenly realized he could see right up her skirt. He blushed and scooted away. "I'm Juuou-sama, of course," the Greater Beast replied, still amused. "I'm here to collect my priest from you, and to thank you for taking such marvelous care of him." She crouched down, and motioned for Zelgadis to move away from Xellos. Zelgadis did as he was told, not about to argue with Zelas Metallium. "I would have come sooner," the Dark Lord went on, "but I didn't want to . . . interrupt." Zel blushed again.  
Zelas Metallium stretched forth one finger, and laid it on her servant's forehead. Zelgadis felt a brief surge of power, and then Xellos stirred, woke up, then sat up, energy and power abruptly and totally restored. "Well, hello there, mother-of-mine!" he said cheerfully, leaning over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "I take it you've met Zelgadis?" he asked, with a puckish grin.  
The Beast Master nodded with a feral smile. "Just now, in fact," she purred sweetly.  
Xellos stood up and began hunting for his clothes, totally ignoring his own nakedness. Zelgadis was more modest, and wrapped the blanket around his waist, blushing furiously, before he began looking for his own bits of discarded clothing. He found them, and quickly dressed, face still burning with a blush.  
"Now, where did I put my pants?" Xellos wondered aloud, looking around the room. His master smiled, and held them up. "Right over here, Xellos," she said mischievously.  
He perked up. "Ah, there they are!" he exclaimed, then walked over, took them from her, and started to put them on, not even bothering to turn his back.  
The Beast Master noticed Zel's stricken look and smiled. "I made him," she explained, stroking her servant's bare back possessively. "There's nothing there I haven't seen. Didn't I do a good job?"  
  
Zelgadis nodded, stunned. Xellos just grinned.  
Zelgadis slowed, only just then really realizing that this little hiatus was about to come to its end. He'd known it would have to, but he'd hoped. . . . He sighed, and watched as Xellos retrieved his stained shirt from the corner where Zel had thrown it. The priest put the shirt on, and as he did so, the stains on it rippled and disappeared. Cloak followed shirt, then socks, gloves, and shoes, while Zel was still pulling on his own shirt.   
Xellos retrieved his staff from the mantelpiece, where Zel had stashed it earlier. Zelgadis fumbled with his sword belt, carefully not looking up. His sensitive hearing caught Xellos walking over to his master, then a pause. "Give me a minute," the priest said quietly, then turned and came over to where Zelgadis had finally managed to buckle on his sword belt, still not looking up.  
Xellos put his hand underneath Zel's chin, forcing the chimera's head up. Xellos's eyes were open, and softer than usual. He stared solemnly at Zel for a moment, searching the chimera's face for something, then leaned forward and gave him a quick, gentle kiss. "When next we meet," he murmured, holding Zelgadis's eyes with his own, "will we be enemies, you and I?"  
Zel was silent for a brief moment, then shook his head wryly. "No," he said at last. "No, I don't want that."  
Xellos smiled. "Good. Neither do I. Give me another kiss then, Zel-kun, and then I've got to go."  
Zelgadis kissed the priest, then Xellos turned and disappeared. Xellos's master lingered for a few moments longer, smoking and watching Zelgadis with inscrutable, predator's eyes. "You'll find your friends in a town about three miles due east of here," she said conversationally. "They're waiting for you at an inn." She paused and blew smoke in his direction. "I shall say goodbye," she said easily, "but I think that we shall see each other again, little Zelgadis Greywords," she finished, a laugh echoing in her voice, then with a flick of ash she was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch. 5  
Zelgadis cleaned up the tiny cabin meditatively, reflecting. Then he gathered up his gear and left. He paused at the door of the cabin and looked back; nothing but the ashes of the fire remained to show that he had ever been there, and of Xellos, and Xellos's master, there was no trace at all. He smiled, and blew a kiss at the empty hut, then shut the door and left, heading due east into the forest, towards the town where his friends were staying. He never looked back.  
  
If anyone or anything had still been at the cabin, however, they would have seen two figures sitting on its roof, and might have heard a snatch of conversation.  
  
"So, exactly how long have you been trying to sleep with him, anyway? Three years, hasn't it been?" the first voice was a sultry female, with a sort of throaty purr in it.  
  
There was a pause, then, "Seduction is an art, my lady," a second voice, this one male, said in injured tones.  
There was a hoot of laughter, then the sounds of someone taking a drag off a cigarette. "I saw what you did, Xel. That was opportunism, not art!"  
There was another pause. "I had to improvise," the second voice said serenely.  
Another hoot of laughter. "Yeah, I'll just bet you did! Rock skin!"  
There was a chuckle from the owner of the second voice. "Not quite what I meant, but yes, that too."  
The owners of both voices faded out, leaving only the laughter of the first to linger for a moment in the clearing.  
  
  
  
  
The End (sorry about that one, folks! *grin* Just trying my pen at yaois! ^_^ ~Xellina-san~)  



End file.
